You Know I'm Just Human After All
by Wheatly234
Summary: Peeta comes home with a different attitude then usual, has something happened to peeta that is unfixable or is it too late to stop him from breaking katniss into a millon pieces. I now bad summary, should be rated m but I ated it T cause I wrote this at 13, there is an attempt at character death so if you can't handle that then don't read this story! peeta is a bully!


malice is one word to describe him or you could use the term bully but here are the words he would use to describe me: worthless, disgusting human being, useless, slut, loser, stupid, dumb, an excuse for a human being, and the list goes on and on.

The pressure of him always being on my case really puts a lot of weight on my shoulders and that pressuring weight made me feel like my whole world was going to come crashing down on me, the pressure was so strong that I convinced myself to do something I should've never tried to do and I hope none of you will try to do it neither. Anyways on the second week of him bullying me we finally figured out what was making him act like this and even though after that he didn't do it anymore I still tended to squirm when I was around him, to constantly shake with complete nervousness in case he'd try to beat me to a pulp, I still spend endless nights crying alone in my room just thinking about his hateful words and how they ate at my insides until I told myself that it was a good idea to do it and trust me it wasn't a good idea to even try.

introduction

The capitol had set their sights on peeta for an unknown reason, i was so worried that peeta would get hurt but he insisted on pushing those thoughts out of my head, he told me he was fine…..little did he know he would soon be lying.

as soon as the door slammed shut i knew peeta was in a bad mood and probably didn't want to be bothered so i steered clear of him or at least i tried, later on in the night i went down stairs to get a drink of water when i saw peeta at the kitchen table sitting down with his hands on his head like he was stressed.

"long day at work?" i ask as he lifts his head and gives me a look that i thought could've shot a deathly laser at me.

"did i say you could talk to me, no i didn't so why are you talking to me." he says as his face returns to the angry face he had on earlier.

"ok sorry i was just asking, don't get your panties in a bunch peeta." i say briskly but then i hear the fast movements of footsteps that had begun to make there way over to me, i soon found myself face to face with peeta, he was close to me oh so close that it actually intimidated me! his hot breath was breathing down onto me which made me start to feel nervous….i didn't know why i was reacting this way yet i was and i couldn't believe it.

"excuse me everdeen! but was that supposed to be a threat!" peeta is now yelling instead of whispering and i feel as if i can no longer speak.

i gulp down the lump in my throat and try to speak out in response unfortunately i managed to only make a gasp that sounded like a weakened "no".

"why do i even bother with this slut she's dumb, and is a stupid excuse for a human being. Get out of my face katniss everdeen, get out of it right now!" he said as he stared me down and looked me over from head to toe….. he was looking at me Like he'd won the battle, me on the other hand i was trembling and scared down to my bone, i actually managed to nod and then to scurry off to my bedroom.

i ran to my door and shut it fast behind me and ran for my bed so i could go to sleep and try to forget what just happened but that proposal didn't go as planned instead i spent the whole night talking to my consistence.

why would he do that to me? i just asked a question didn't i? what did i do wrong? why is he so…..so angry with me? i kept on asking myself these questions and then tried to fill my head with possible answers but none of my answers made sense after a while of trying to clear my head but hopelessly failing i finally managed to fall into a peaceful sleep and i finally FINALLY cleared my head!

the next morning i woke up to the smell of fresh bacon on the stove and pancakes so i got up to go down stairs...meanwhile i was completely forgetting about the incident that occurred last night...little did i know he was still pretty mad about that.

when i got down stairs peeta, effie, and haymitch were all sitting at the table just waiting for me to come down so they can get on with eating, peeta for once had a smile on but as soon as i walked in it turned into the most disgusting and angry face i think i've ever seen.

"oh great the loser is up, i wa having such a great day and then u showed up thanks for that everdeen". peeta says while munching on a piece of peeta bread.

at first i couldn't speak but then i got a comeback.

"hey at least i'm not eating my own kind." i say because i realized his name is peeta and he's eating pita bread.

peeta put some thought into his next action as soon as he was done thinking he put the finger in the air, effie wasn't happy with him.

"PEETA! why would you ever do that, t-that is- i can not belive you just did that!" effie says while she starts to freak out.

"i know i can't believe he did it either." i say but i know that i shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

peeta stood from his chair and then headed my way, he came over and slapped me hard across my face .

"i have NO patience for your back talking everdeen if u cant shut that mouth of yours then i'll shut it for you." peeta says with hatred.

i hadn't noticed but i was shaking with nervousness, i was scared and more importantly worried of how my once best friend who could be considered even more then a friend had become so harsh.

"why me…" i whispered as quietly as i could while grabbing my cereal and walked away, i wasn't going to have him beat on me while i was eating so i went outside to eat my breakfast.

when i got outside it was nice and warm i just wished peeta's soul was the same , i was hoping that deep down nothing had changed within his soul that he was still nice and warm hearted like he usually is...maybe just maybe something had happened to him that made him bitter and soon he would calm down and be able to go back to loving me the same way he used to…


End file.
